


You're only

by drarrylicious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Suicide, expect plot twist, love triangle except that not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrylicious/pseuds/drarrylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought the words “best friend” would hurt so badly in your ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're only

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2009 or 2010 in spanish and during this year I translated it for Sarah and would've been forever forgotten otherwise (thnx sweetie). Can't honestly remember what I said to defend myself about it.

You heavily press an unknown hand between your fingers. Despite more than six months making love to her, her body appears to be thoroughly strange in front of you. You had only belonged to one woman in your entire life, and it’d continue that way… she just didn’t belong to you. You committed that mistake a long time ago, believing that naïve stupidity. You never thought the words “best friend” would hurt so badly in your ears.

That was just a mere dinner between friends, it happened every once in a while; but it became every time more tortuous for you to pretend. Pretend that everything was over, pretend you now loved another woman, pretend you were happy with those just avowed feelings.  She admitted in front of her most loyal friends that within six months she’d get married… with him. He had been your best friend for centuries, but, how could you feel glad for someone else’s happiness if it isn’t provoked by you?

A sigh escapes from your lips, and the aforementioned stranger squeezes your hand back with more strength, even a little afraid. You thought that if you found comfort in her, you could forget her; but it wasn’t like that. Your gaze meets her Celestine eyes, while she shakes her head with her eyes full of tears. You divert your eyes to your shoelaces; and the color piles up on your cheeks. She just realized.

She whispers a _“Don’t worry”_ and she assures you to comprehend your situation, but her voice breaks in the middle of the sentence. Your silent break up with the blonde is only another thump to your heart. She lets go of your hand, and as she sobs, she leaves the house. You remain unfazed, since it was useless to deny your feelings to a person as smart as her. However, you love her; yet you’re not in love with her. The brunette woman that was hugging joyfully her fiancé in front of you, walks to you and asks you the reason of your girlfriend abandoning the place like that.

You assure misunderstanding, while you move away and sit on the couch; allowing her to resume her hug with the one who was, for years, your best friend. Every second next to her was like a lash of pain. You meditated a solution a while ago, but besides ending your life and your suffering with two words and a magic wand; you didn’t find anything else. But you couldn’t accomplish it, because you’re too much of a coward. Give up.

Even just a few minutes ago, you had thought the spark you had with her hadn’t extinguished. That where there was love, ashes would remain. That your relationship couldn’t possibly lower to friendship as simple. But all hope vanished when she decided to announce her eternal love with someone else…

Give up. Give up for once. Your life is doomed to vacuum, to an endless show, to an unalterable solitude, to only unreachable dreams, to simply live off an illusion. Give up to it. Because to her, you will always be her confident. Her companion. Her _best friend_.

Give up. You’re only a shadow from the past, Ronald Weasley.


End file.
